


Fan Vid: Gravity

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just lots of images of Carrie and Quinn looking pensive or sad ... :)</p><p>Song is by Vienna Teng.  </p><p>"I am a constant satellite<br/>Of your blazing sun, my love<br/>I obey your law of gravity<br/>This is the fate you've carved on me<br/>The law of gravity<br/>This is the fate you've carved on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: Gravity

  
  
[gravity](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2ed1ar_gravity) _by[koalathebear](http://www.dailymotion.com/koalathebear)_


End file.
